Such a gear train is known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,804-A, which describes a gear train for an industrial robot. The axial distance between a first and a second ring gear can be adjusted, and the gears of each planetary gear may be conical to allow a floating planetary holder.
One general problem associated with planetary gears is to improve their performance and reliability.